Who We Are
by Orcagirl77
Summary: Loki is finally on the path to being forgiven for attacking Earth, and for the first time in a long time his life is looking up. Then an unfortunate situation brings a girl who Loki hoped he would never see again back. Bringing with her memories he tried to forget and a danger he never saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is set after Avengers and Thor: the Dark World. It is a bit of an AU because in my story Loki survives and doesn't betray Thor and Odin. Any questions about the timeline just ask. Let me know you thoughts, suggestions would be appreciated. Sorry for any spelling/grammar or if I say anything that is not correct about Asgard or the Marvel Universe.**

Asgard was never truly dark. Few kingdoms could hope for a fraction of the beauty it held. Out of the center rose a castle which appeared to be made of gold. Stories stretch the nine realms of the heroes and greatness of the kingdom, most recently of Thor and his fallen brother. Both having returned from Misgard several years ago after Loki attempted to take over that world. However, for all the greatness of Asgard some corners were overlooked. Still hidden in shadow, where no light could enter and few are willing to go.

Out of one of these hidden passages stepped a figure. Moving through the shadows with a cloak that seemed to bend light away. Keeping it's head down the figure quickly moved through the city, every once and a while looking back as if it was being followed. Avoiding the last of the Asgardians returning home for the night it choose to move through alleyways and over rooftops. If anyone had been watching they would have been amazed at the grace and stealth of the figure. But no one was and slowly the pace of the figured slowed to a walk, until finally it stopped pulling off its hood revealing long silver hair.

Her hair was pulled back into a braid allowing her to see clearly across the city. Under different circumstance she would have loved to stay all night gazing across the kingdom, listening to the sleeping city below. She had delicate features that a human would say made her look like an elf, complete with slightly pointed ears. But her most striking feature was her eyes; they are a dark golden with small flecks of red. Looking at the city she sighs not intending to stop for more then a few moments. She had been running for years now, never truly being able to stop for more then a day at most.

As she began to gather her hood, an arrow whirled through the night and would have hit her head if she did not duck. Seeing a man approach from across the roof, she began to sprint to the edge and jumped into the alley below.

Rolling as she landed straight into a sprint through the alleyways. Even at a pace that no human could hope to keep up with she could sense her pursuer catching up. Running out of options she takes a sharp turn which leads her to an active street. While there were very few people out, there was the occasional Asgardian stumbling to there home who stopped and stared at the figure with the cloak made of shadow run by.

One man even yelled "STOP" at her as she ran by. He gave one step as if to follow before being grabbed by his companions, two other men and a women, all dressed as if they were warriors. They would have left the girl alone to sprint through the night if one had not noticed another two figure chasing her. This time all four began to follow the girl through the winding streets of Asgard, until finally the reached the girl being backed into a corner with one man aiming an arrow at her head and the other brandishing a broad sword.

"Leave her alone!"

"And why do tell would I do that, she deserves to burn" The first man said giving a wide grin that showed pointed black teeth.

"By the command of Sif and the warriors three. You have no right to enter Asgard and harm citizens" Sif cast a look at the girl who surprising looked relatively unfazed by having her life threatened and the appearance of four of Asgard's greatest warriors. Sif noticed the girl slowly reach into her cloak.

Faster then Sif's eyes could follow the girl pulled two slender swords out and had stabbed the man holding the broad sword through throat with one sword, while with her deflected the arrow sent by the other toward her head. Blood splatted her face as she withdrew her sword facing her final attacker. In all the years Sif had been alive few warriors had the skill this girl possessed with her swords, they seemed to become part of her. The archer took a small step back notching another arrow into the bow.

"Did you really think I would be that easy to kill, many men have tried to kill me. And yet you thought you two could? Two mercenaries who barley have seen a real battle, the closest you have gotten to a real fight is beating up a town drunk. Well you wanted to fight me now you get the chance," The girl's voice sounded almost musical even as she threatened the man. She raised and eyebrow at him and had a smirked that gave Sif a chill.

"The girl took a step closer toward the mercenary, deflecting arrow after arrow he sent her way. Realizing that she was merely toying with him, he became desperate aiming his last arrow.

Throughout the exchange the warriors three and Sif stood dumbfounded. Should the help the girl? She seemed in perfect control of the situation. Should the help the man? He was the one who's life seemed in danger. The girl moved with grace as she fought capturing the onlookers attention so much that the didn't realize the arrow the man had aimed was no longer aimed at the girl.

The arrow whirled through the air hitting Sif in the shoulder. At the same time the girl stabbed the man through the heart ending the fight. Both Sif and the man fell to their knees.

"Others will come, he watch you burn you." The mercenary said with blood dripping out of his mouth.

"Then I will kill them too, I have never been afraid of fire." With that the girl pulled the blade out and stepped away as his body hit the ground. Turning to face her audience the girl saw that their attention was no longer on her. It would have been easy for her to disappear into the night and leave Sif to fend for herself. No one here could stop her if they tried and it was clear none of the warrior three would leave Sif's side.

But even if her help was not needed Sif had defended the girl and for that she was grateful, it had been a long time since someone had offered her help. Nearly letting out a short burst of obscenities, the girl approached Sif.

"What is wrong with her? She has fared far worse wounds in battle and continued to fight."

The girl touch the arrow with the tip of her finger then brought it to her mouth, "The arrows were poisoned." Perhaps she was wrong to write off these mercenaries so quickly. "If you want her to live I need a clean quiet place to work. This is no poison that Asgardian medicine will heal, and if we don't do this quickly she will die no matter what I do."

"We can go to the castle, we are almost there and Thor will do anything to keep his us safe."

Keeping her face straight the girl screamed internally, the castle was the last place she wanted to go to. Being there put her dangerously close to an old friend who she would rather never see again. But as she looked down at Sif who's lips were slowly turning dark blue, she quickly made a decision.

"Lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to the castle took very little time. However, there was still enough for Frandral to begin drilling the girl with questions.

"Who are you? What did they want? Can you save Sif? What type of poison is this that Asgardian medicine won't heal?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious that they wanted to kill me, unless of course social etiquette has changed that much in the last couple years." The girl said raising an eyebrow at Frandral while ignoring his other questions. Instead of continuing to jog beside the warriors three, she jumped up onto a nearby railing as they crossed over the bridge entering the front of the castle.

Volstagg adjusted Sif who was being carried between him and Hogun. He didn't trust this girl. She seemed careless with her own life, which made little difference to him, but her carefree manner did not sit well with him while Sif remained unresponsive. If she was telling the truth she was the only one who could reverse what ever ailed Sif, he falling into the water below would cause a few problems.

Suddenly the girl stopped and whistled up to the sky. And out of the night appeared a raven, who eyes were shockingly almost the exact same color as the girl. It landed on her arm, allowing the warriors three to see that it was much larger then an average raven, about the size of a small dog.

"O this is great now she has a pet raven, because this night couldn't have got any weirder. Lets just add a bird who our mysterious stranger seems to be having a conversation with. Not that she bothered to answer any of my questions." Frandral muttered exasperated.

"He is a much better conversationalist then you," The girl said jumping down from the railing, as the raven disappeared into the sky again. "And call him a pet again and he has promised to rip out your eyes and eat them. I'd listen to him, he doesn't have the best track record with making friends."

Before Frandral could think of a response to being threatened by a bird, they reached the gate and two guards.

"Run and tell Thor that Sif is poisoned and in need of help. We will be in the infirmary." The two guards went running in opposite directions at Hogun's orders.

Hogun had remained quiet throughout the trip to the castle. He didn't like the girl. Not for her carefree manner but for the fact that they still didn't know anything about her. She brushed off any questions of who she is or why Asgardian medicine would not suffice. Not to mention why two mercenaries would be after her. Clearly she had some type of magic, due to her conversation with the bird. After Loki's betrayal, Hogun distrusts magic and there was something in the girl's smile that reminded Hogun of Loki. That smile said she knew something the rest of them didn't.

Reaching the infirmary the girl ordered the current staff to leave. "Clear that table," she said, and Frandral did allowing Sif to be laid down.

The girl went to the window and opened it allowing her raven to enter. In her outstretch hand the raven dropped a small bundle of herbs, before flying up to the rafters in the ceiling to watch the room. Frandral couldn't help but shudder at the thought of the giant bird loosing its temper and attacking his eyes.

"This could take a while, don't let anything disturb me. And Frandral if you ask me why my hands a glowing I swear to what ever god you believe in here I will stab you." For the second time in one night Frandral stood dumbfounded, what was with these crazy strangers and threatening him. Before he could think of anything to say, her hands began to glow.

The girl spread the herbs across Sif's wound. On contact Sif arched up and began to fight against her healer.

"Hold her down now!"

Each taking a limb the warriors three did there best to hold still their fallen friend. Even with three warriors holding Sif down she was still able to move enough to be dangerous. Striking out she hit Volstagg in the face.

As Volstagg recovered the healer sensed another presence in the room behind her. "Thor don't just stand there, hold her down!"

Thor immediately went to hold Sif's upper body down careful to avoid touching her injured shoulder. Sif had deteriorated to the point where her face has taken on a almost blueish hue and her lips had nearly turned black.

The girl final able to begin healing Sif put her glowing hands over Sif shoulder. The light immediately turned black and the girl began murmuring words in a language Thor had never heard. Perhaps his mother would understand what she said or what type of magic this was if only she was still alive.

As Sif slowly became more peaceful, Thor took a moment to look at the stranger. She did not appear to be very old, if she was a human he would have guessed her to be in her mid twenties. Thor was no fool, the chance of this girl being human were very slim; not with the magic she was using. For all he knew she could be three times his age.

They remained like this for several hours, until finally the light dimmed from the girls hands and she stepped back leaning on a nearby table, "I have done all I can do. If she is to survive it is up to her strength of will now."

"Well if there is one thing Sif is it is strong willed. She will survive." Thor said looking a Sif fondly. Thor's attention moved from Sif to Frandral, "Frandral tell my father it is done. He may wish to take a look at what our friend here has managed to do."

Turning to the girl Thor saw the bags under her eyes and a thin layer of sweat across her brow, she clearly was very strong but everyone had their limit. "Thank you for what you have done. My friends are very dear to me. Now I insist you stay and rest in one of our spare rooms, food will be brought to you. You are invited to stay for my wedding, soon old friends will arrive and a feast will be thrown. I'm sure you have some stories that could rival even mine."

The girl wanted nothing more to leave this kingdom and never look back, but the magic she had used had taken its toll. There was no denying that if she met another group of mercenaries the battle could become much more dangerous. If she spent the night resting she could sneak out in the morning before anyone noticed her disappear. After all what were the chances she would run into the damned prince on the way to her room.

She looked Thor in the eyes, he was sincere about the offer. But there was no doubt in the girl's mind that he also wanted to keep her around to find out what type of danger she may pose if left to run around. Perhaps the best way to appear harmless was to put up the pretense of dropping her secrecy.

"A room to rest would be appreciated. And if I am to be staying here you may call me Eve."


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally got around to uploading! Hopefully I will be able to more now that school is calming down. I saw Age of Ultron the other week and it was AMAZING. But as of now I don't plan on having it be part of the plot of this story. Maybe later if I have an idea involving it. As always all rights belong to Marvel Studios. L****et me know you thoughts, suggestions would be appreciated. Sorry for any spelling/grammar or if I say anything that is not correct about Asgard or the Marvel Universe.**

It didn't matter where she traveled waking up after using that much magic was worse than any physical training Eve had ever been through. However, the view from her room almost made up for it. She had a room high up in the castle with a perfect view of the surrounding kingdom.

That being said Eve did notice Thor has given her a guest room that would almost be impossible to leave without being noticed. Stretching Eve fell back down onto her bed, dreading when she would eventually have to get up and find a way out of this god forsaken prison. Climbing out the window would be difficult if not impossible, but wandering through the hallways would most likely lead to more trouble.

Poe cawed impatiently from the window, more eager to leave the castle then even his mistress.

Eve walked over the window one last time and peered as far down as she could see. There was a balcony what looked like three floors down which would at least allow her to get part of the way down. There was even some vines growing that she could climb down. It was too easy.

Before Eve could get a proper gripping, there was a knock at the door.

"Lady Eve" Thor shouted.

"One second," Eve quickly entered the room thankful she never changed out of her cloths the night before. She opened the door with the least threatening smile she could muster.

"How do you fare?" Thor said returning her smile.

"Just fine, but I really should be leaving soon. I was never meant to stop here."

"You mustn't," Thor said quickly. "It's nearly evening. It will not be safe for a-"

"I assure you I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Eve looked out the window and realized the Sun was in fact not rising but setting. Healing Sif had taken more out of her then she had realized. If her magic was growing this weak there was a good chance Thor was right and she wouldn't survive alone for much longer.

"You will come to dinner. We have a feast fit for kings." Thor request was not a question as much as a statement. Eve would be there whether or not she wanted to be.

"Very well," she agreed reluctantly. "But give me a few seconds to freshen up. A girl has to look her best when dinning with such accomplished men."

With a flirtatious smile Eve slammed the door in his face. Honestly she couldn't care less about impressing Thor. He may not be as dumb as his brother claimed but he was hardly a genius.

Looking out the window Eve sighed. Trying to run with the crowned prince waiting for her, would guarantee she would be caught. But going to dine with Thor and his friends could prove to be just as dangerous.

As she turned back toward the door Eve caught her reflection in a mirror. She looked tired. Bags had formed under her eyes and her hair was a disaster. Eve laughed thinking how such petty things used to bother her so much.

"Suck it up." Eve muttered. Then quickly set to braiding her hair down her back and using a small amount of magic to hide her fatigue and any other injuries.

Opening the door Eve once again put on a smile, even if with every step she wanted to stab Thor and make a run for it.

"Ready?"

"Lead the way."

As they approached the dinning hall, Eve began to take stock of all her weapons. She has several concealed within quick reach if she needed them. There wasn't much hope of this meal going well. If Loki was there all hell will break loose, if not she would still be facing a "polite" interrogation from some of Asgard's finest warriors and likely their king as well.

"Here we are" Thor pushed open a large door.

The first thing Eve noticed was the smell. There could be a lot said about Asgardian cooking. The warriors three were already digging in to as Thor had promised a feast. Food that could have fed a village for a month was being unceremoniously eaten with speed Eve would have found astonishing if her gaze hadn't been captured by the man sitting in the corner seat.

He looked small than when she had seen him last. Clearly he was being offered enough to eat, but from his posture it was clear he felt unwelcomed. His hair was neatly pushed back, and his gazed hidden in a book.

Thor bounded over to the table saying, "Friends we have a guest do try to save her something to eat, and just as importantly me."

Out the sound of his voice everyone looked up. The warriors three showed mixed emotions about her being there, but none were outwardly hostile. Fandral even gave Eve a big smile, apparently being threatened by Poe hadn't had a lasting effect on him.

All of this was barely taken in by Eve she was still warily focused on Loki. He finally tore his gaze from the book to see what all the commotion was about. Briefly looking at Thor who was taking up most of the attention in the room, before landing on Eve and freezing.

Loki stood up immediately and drop his book, picking up his unused knife.

If Eve hadn't been trained in combat she may not of been able to duck as Loki's knife hissed straight passed where her head had been.

She stood up straight and smiled at Loki. Her smile held no warmth, her eyes became cold and angry.

Loki picked up his closest weapon, which happened to be a fork. As the other occupants stared in shock.

"Now now Loki. Let's stop trying to kill me with kitchen utensils, we both know it's going to take a lot more than that."

Then all hell broke loose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long! I had to finish school and go to camp with no wifi for a week (it was awful). I will try to upload again soon (ish), even if it does take me a while to upload each chapter I have no plans of giving up on this story. As always feel free to send me any questions or suggestions, hope you like it!**

Eve stared at a ceiling. It was a very nice ceiling for being in a cell. She had food, a bed and even a small stack of books left from the last occupant. Overall it wouldn't have been horrible, if she didn't happen to have someone glaring holes into her.

"Loki dear blink or your going to go blind." All she got was a humph and him continuing to stare at her. Finally getting annoyed Eve sat up and faced the prince.

"Yes?" she said drawing out each letter.

"Why are you here?"

"You know I heard Asgard's prison was the nicest in all the realms and had to come see for myself." Giving an eye-roll to Loki who was currently in his own cell across from hers. When she didn't draw out a response from the prince Eve continued, "What I'm doing here is interesting and all but what I really want to know is why can't you use magic? We both know that if you could to kill me you would have. You know its normal for men to have performance issues."

If Loki was angry enough to try to kill her before now she could only imagine what he wanted to do to her. Thinking back over the last few hours a lot of people had tried to kill her.

_**2 Hours Earlier**_

After realizing that perhaps a fork was not the best weapon to kill someone with dropped it in favor of stealing the Frandral's sword. Unfortunately all this had happened while Frandral was in the middle of a eating a bite out of a turkey leg that should be impossible for anyone to eat. Eve wasn't entirely sure that the warriors three weren't unable to unhinge their jaws as well.

Needless to say Frandral started choking and his two friends went to save him, while Thor tried to figure out what was even going on.

"A friend of yours brother?"

"No," said Loki. While at the same time Eve let off a grin and said, "I wouldn't have ever called use 'friends'"

This might not of been the best thing to say because with that Loki crossed the room and stabbed Eve in the chest. Her mouth fell open and eyes grew wide, "I thought what we had was special."

Then to everyone's surprise her body began to disappear like it was made of pixels, until the brothers were left looking at nothing. After a moment everyone's attention was drawn up as they heard a whistle from above.

"Really? You act like I don't know anything." To everyone's shock and Loki's annoyance sat Eve on a beam with her legs dangling and somehow managed to steal a turkey leg. Frandral let off a loud laugh finally recovering from his earlier choking, which caused him to start coughing again and Loki to look like he was one step from killing him.

With a wave of her hand he knocked the sword out of Loki's hand. Jumping down she landed right in front of him and stood up to look him in the eyes. She was a few inches shorter than him and with her snow white hair next to his black there was an obvious contrast between the two. Except for now her eyes held the same anger that Loki's did.

But before Eve could speak Loki beat her to it and in a soft voice that the others couldn't hear said, "I thought you were staying with him?"

"Well plans changed after your failed attempt to take over a planet, he wasn't exactly happy about that."

"That had nothing to do with you," Loki said raising his voice.

"Are you kidding me! Of course it did. Did you think I was going to be able to live there after you failed so miserably. I mean come on it was just pathetic!"

Thor stood dumbfounded, not understanding what was happening as the two's tempers rose and looked like they were yet again on the verge of violence.

Thankfully this was the moment Odin choose to come bursting in the door clearly being alerted by someone in the castle do to the amount of bodyguards with him.

"Arrest them and put them in the prison before someone is hurt" Odin's command set everyone into motion, except for Loki and Eve who continued to glare at each other neither putting up a fight as they were led away. Eve thought about trying to fight her way out, which with this many trained Asgardians was most likely beyond even her skills unless she wanted to leave a huge body count. Instead she choose to stay deciding that she still needed to have a conversation with a certain prince.

**_Back to the Present_**

"So no magic?" Eve continued.

Giving up trying to lie to her Loki looked away and said, "I helped avenge my mother now I'm on 'probation', no magic no cell."

"Until now?"

"Until now."

Eve looked at Loki and saw the same arrogant prince she had met before he invaded Earth, but there was something else in his eyes one pain that replaced another. No longer was there a burning anger that threatened to burn worlds behind his eyes, now there was a much tamer fire burning which could be much more dangerous to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy it! As always all rights belong to Marvel Studios for their characters**.** Let me know if you have any questions, comments or suggestions. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

Thor entered the cell sometime later, it was hard to tell time without the sun. Eve was beginning to go insane being stuck in a small room. Which in tern made her agitate Loki just for something to do, so Thor appearance was a relief to them both.

"Took you long enough. You know I haven't actually committed any crimes for you to hold me in here, the legal system of the world should really be improved," Eve said while standing up from her bunk.

"You brought unknown assassins-"

"Who were trying to kill me."

"Which resulted in the near fatal injury of a dear friend-"

"Who I saved!"

"Were in a fight with my brother-"

"That one I did not start."

"And admitted to having foreknowledge of Loki's attack on Misgard," Thor finished with a stern look. "And this all happened in less than 24 hours"

"I like to stay active, it's good for the heart," Eve deadpanned. She had really hoped the prince hadn't heard the bit from her and Loki's argument about his failed attempt to take over Earth.

This finally got a small laugh out of Loki who had stayed silent throughout the entire exchange between his brother and Eve. Thor's attention was drawn over to Loki and gives a small shake of his head, "You were doing so well brother. Now Odin in worrying about the risk of letting you out again."

"Keep her away from me and there won't be a problem."

Eve clutches a hand to her heart and half slumps over, "Loki you wound me, I thought we had made real progress in our relationship."

Thor ignores Eve's comment and turns to his brother, "You are going to be released on the same terms as before. Your cuff is still on so you are unable to access magic, but you will be free to move around the grounds." Turning to Eve Thor continued, "After talking to Odin we have decided that with your intentions unknown-"

"I promise they are completely honorable," Eve cuts Thor off.

After another stern look Thor continues, "Since as you have pointed out you haven't committed any true crimes we are willing to offer the same deal we have given Loki."

Eve had had her magic for as long as she could remember. She thought back to her earliest memories which granted were not all that happy, of a village scared of a child because she healed a boy when he fell. Being forced to be a exile even among exiles. Of creating her own spot in the world only to have it ripped away and morphed by a Titan who saw only what he could use her for. No, her life had not been a happy one, but even if she agreed to Thor's deal none of her problems would disappear. She would still have a price on her head.

She met Loki's eyes across the cells to see if there was anything but contempt left for her. He met her stare straight on and Eve was yet again captured in his eyes. The pain they held and anger and even though he wouldn't let the world see it the part of him that was good and just a scared boy looking for a family. Loki had never been able to hide from her when she looked in his eyes, and he wasn't able to now.

Eve turned her attention back to Thor and even though it felt like she was signing her own death certificate nodded in agreement to his terms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy it! As always all rights belong to Marvel Studios for their characters**.**Let me know if you have any questions, comments or suggestions. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

It had been two days since Loki and Eve had been released from the cell, and so far there had been surprisingly few murder attempts. It may have been because neither appeared to leave their room.

Sif had even woken up and been seen around the castle more than the two magicians. Frandral had creating a betting pool about which was going to show up dead first. Most of the guards were betting on Eve killing Loki, but they may have still be biased against Loki.

Thor lost his patience on the third day and barged into Loki's room. Storming over to the bed where Loki was reading a book he shouted, "Get up! Stop sulking in your room like a child."

Loki didn't bother to look up before responding, "says the oaf who still hasn't learned more manners than a child. Really no matter where you travel it's amazing how universal knocking has become."

"Almost as universal as eating to survive," Thor said as he threw a dinner roll at Loki's head. Loki didn't react fast enough to catch it so the roll hit him directly in the face. "With that slow of a reaction time, you'll never survive the dead pool."

"And you wonder why I don't want to leave my room. Here I have books and peace, there-" Loki made a vague wave toward the outside world, "I have people betting on when a sociopath will kill me."

"Life wouldn't be complete if we didn't have at least one psychopath trying to kill us," Thor began to laugh then realized that until recently Loki was one of the people trying to kill him. Looking at his brother the same thought had crossed Loki's mind.

"Lets go steal some real food from the cooks," Thor said. Loki threw the roll back at Thor, but followed all the same.

The trip through the castle was quiet, both brothers still thinking about darker times. Their relationship was far from back to normal, but they had been working on getting along better. Thor studied Loki as they went through the hallway, and he wasn't happy with what he saw. Loki was never the strongest or largest, but ever since Frigga's death Loki had visibly lost weight and looked increasingly unhealthy. Without his magic to hide behind these changes were impossible not to notice.

When they finally reached the kitchen the brothers were taken aback at the scene they saw. The cook was chasing Poe around with a broom, while several maids hid in the corner from the screeching bird and even louder cook.

"Poe!" Loki was the first to recover from the scene. At the sound of Loki's voice, Poe shifted direction and began to attempt to peck the prince's head. Loki ducked under the nearest table, as Thor laughed at his brothers expense.

"Here, you damn bird!" Loki threw the roll up at Poe, who caught it and flew out the window with it. Loki and Thor walked over to watch Poe fly away.

"How did you know that would work?" Thor asked as the bird flew past the outer walls into the city.

"Because he isn't getting the food for himself." After a moment of silence Loki furrowed his brows. "The real question is why is he leaving the castle? Unless-"

"She isn't here anymore," Thor started and left the kitchen heading toward Eve's room.

**Sorry for the long wait! I got caught up with school and haven't had time to update. Big shout out to the people who commented and motivated me to finally finish this chapter! And I couldn't resist the Deadpool reference, I love that movie so much.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two days earlier**

Once she was alone in her room Eve stared at her cuffed hands. She wasn't quite sure what came over her to let her agree to this. It was a rushed, impulsive, and just plain stupid decision. The type that got you killed by some second rate mercenary who couldn't tell his feet from his hands. If she was being honest, magic was all that had been holding her together for the past few years. Without it she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Poe landed in front of her and began to drop various pieces of food he had stolen from around the castle. Eve reached out and stroked his head, but her mind was a couple hundred feet over with a stubborn prince who was likely to kill her in her sleep. Loki hadn't said a word to her since they were released.

This was pointless, she shouldn't have come anywhere near Asgard. Looking out the window she tried to take a deep breath, but instead ended up half bent trying to suppress a cough.

"Screw this," Eve went over to the table where her bag lay and picked it up, throwing open the drawers and grabbing her remaining processions. She had a decent assortment of weapons, her cloak, a few small vials of potions and a meager amount of food left. Thor had confiscated her swords when she was arrested. The swords were one of the only remaining items Eve had from her home. Her father had handed them down to her when she came of age to fight. Eve picked up a vase off a nearby dresser she threw it at the wall.

Coming here was a bad decision but leaving right now would be an even worse one. Unfortunately, Eve was in a self destructive mood and couldn't care less. She couldn't stand to be here any longer with Loki who hated her and righteous Asgardians who were more concerned with their image than anyone or anything else.

She was leaving now, before morning or anyone could stop her. Looking out her window she examined the vines that led down to the other balcony. She reached out and hoisted herself up onto the ledge cutting her hand on a stray piece of glass. Trying to take another deep breath Eve managed to calm down enough to steady herself. She pulled her cloak over her head and pulled on her pack.

Poe cawed half halfheartedly as Eve started to climb down.

"Everything will be ok," Eve muttered as she dropped down onto a lower balcony. She looked into the room, relieved to see it was dark and empty. Taking a shaky step forward Eve went into the dark repeating, "Nothing to worry everything will be ok."

**Present Day**

Thor slammed the door open to Eve's room, to find it completely empty of the girl in question. The room was in disarray with things thrown around the room, as if Eve had left in a rush. There were even pieces of glass littering the floor from what appeared to be a broken vase.

Loki entered the room slower, taking in the sight with a sigh. "She's gone."

"Without her magic," Thor said picking up a stray piece of glass.

"She'll survive," Loki replied walking around the room.

"Are you sure about that?" Thor threw over a piece of glass to Loki. Loki examined it seeing that it was covered in blood.

Loki walked over to the window and examined the vines surrounding the window. "Shouldn't of been to hard to escape. Maybe next time put the murderous guest in a room without windows or at least without conveniently placed vines around the windows."

Thor ignored Loki's sarcasm and joined him at the window. "We have to go after her."

Loki snorted, "Or we could just leave her. Let her deal with her own problems, we owe her nothing. Let her die."

Thor looked over at Loki. He still didn't understand how Eve and Loki knew each other, or what their relationship had been. So far he had pieced together that they met after Loki's fall and Eve had something to do with the attack on Misgard. Other than that it remained a mystery.

"Do you really want her to die?"

Thor got his answer a Loki took hold of the vine and watched as Loki climbed down to follow Eve's path.

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Please comment and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

It took one day and eight hours for Eve to reach the edge of the city, and she spent the other fourteen hours hiding in the back of a abandoned building half in ruin. Based on its missing side, Eve's guess was that it was destroyed when the Dark Elves attacked. She sat at the edge of the top floor dangling her feet over the edge. It must have been beautiful before the attack. The tower gave Eve a beautiful view, hundreds of feet above the ground, of the outer edge of the city. She even had a clear view of the rainbow bridge. Not that this helped her, she still had to find a way to convince the gate keeper to let her pass through without raising the alarm to the rest of the city.

Poe appeared carrying with him a roll which he dropped into Eve's lap before perching on her shoulder. She strokes his head, thinking absentmindedly about how to convince Heimdall she wasn't going to go on a massacre wherever he felt like dropping her off. Killing him and ignore diplomacy while appealing, wouldn't help her control where the Bifrost would send her. There where quite a few planets that would act extremely unkindly if she showed her face to them again. Ignoring her transportation problem Eve focused on her first problem: getting these damn cuffs off that were still suppressing her magic.

Whoever designed them was amazingly talented, but it was clear the were made for a Frost Giant. They allowed just enough magic for Loki to function and not appear to be the monster he thought he was; without giving him enough magic to tap into. Odin must have rushed the development of these, they could be frozen to the point where your hands would fall off and the cuff would remain. But heat, heat should still be able to melt them. Granted it would have to be far hotter than any Frost Giant or Asgardian could survive with their limbs. Thankfully, Eve wasn't either.

Breathing deeply Eve focuses on her hands. She feels the heat from inside her blood and begins to slowly raise her temperature, dropping her human appearance. Her hands began to turn black as the cuffs raised in temperature glowing red, and Eve's eyes changed to match the glowing red of the cuffs. Poe gave a startled cry and began to screech pulling on Eve's hair.

"Shhh, everything is ok. I won't burn to much" Eve says watching the cuffs turn from red to blue, before they began to melt of onto the ground beside her. Her magic began to flow back into her, causing her to let her head fall back and her to take a deep breath.

"Nice Trick."

Eve half choked on the air and while turning around to be faced with a very disapproving Thor and bored Loki, who seemed far more interested on the view behind her. As Thor crossed the room, Eve ducked her head struggling to regain control over her appearance and breathing. Her skin took on a paler tone, but she was sure that her irises would still be twinged red. Coughing into her arm, Eve managed to hide her face from the prince. Finally under control Eve whipped her mouth and was alarmed to find a black liquid, which she cleaned on to her dark cloak.

Turing back to the princes Eve smiled, "Took you long enough. It's not polite to keep a girl waiting."

"Get up" Thor grabbed one of Eve's arms and hoisted her to her feet.

"And they say chivalry is dead. Lay off, I'm coming." Eve said wrenching her arm away.

"You're still being hunted, yes?" Thor asked, already knowing what they answer was to his question. When Eve remained quiet he continued, "You need to return to the castle with us for your own safety."

Eve responded with a smirk, "Or counter suggestion: You could tell Heimdall to give me a ride, then we part ways as friends who sincerely hope to never see each other ever again."

"That is not an option"

"Let her leave" Loki interrupts, still not moving his gaze from the giant whole in the wall. "If she stays her people are going to start dying, and inevitability I will be blamed for it."

"We can't just let her leave!"

"Why not? She can take care of herself, and this display of protectiveness is sickening."

"If we are counting, I second the point of letting me go" Eve said as she raised her hand up.

Thor threw his hands above his head completely exasperated with the two tricksters. After a few moments of Thor muttering he turned to face Eve, "I'm not letting you die. You have proven yourself to be resourceful, but only those who can not see past vanity never admit to needing help. Loki and I will see you safe, I promise you that."

Loki stayed silent. Not correcting Thor's speech, but also not supporting it. Eve saw Loki's eyes harden, but their relationship had improved. At least no one was trying to kill each other with kitchen utensil at the moment.

"How touching." A fourth party interrupted their argument, walking casually through the door. "Eve sweetie it has been too long."

"Micheal, I'd really hoped you would have died by now" Eve recovered from being interrupted, slowly began to pull out two long knifes from under her cloak as if not to startle an animal. "You remember Loki."

Loki had also taken out the sword he had brought, and Thor reading the tone of the room drew his sword too. Micheal looked similar to Eve with the same delicate features, pointed ears, and red flecked golden eyes; however, his hair was much darker black hair. He even had the same half smirk that Eve had used multiply times on the two princes standing beside her; however, Micheal managed to look like a starved animal when he used it.

"Of course the idiot prince. Or I'm sorry it was 'rightful king' wasn't it?" Micheal said with a elaborate mocking bow while drawing his sword in front of him. "It's time to give this up Eve-y. Your temper tantrum isn't cute anymore. Do your family proud and come home without the dramatics."

"Not happening" Both Loki and Thor responded at the same time, sharing a glance before taking a step toward Eve.

"Adorable, but it wasn't a question" Micheal whistled smugly and a dozen hooded figures filed in to block off the door.

Eve took a step forward pushing past both the princes and adopted a mirror expression to Micheal, "It's amazing hundreds of years and you still haven't made it past errand bot. It's just sad now. Maybe if you could inspire anyone to follow you, but no you will always be the same little runt crying himself to sleep."

Micheal turned bright red with anger, and lunged at Eve. Eve was able to block his attack with one knife, while using the other to cut Micheal's face. Smiling at the wounded man Eve laughed, which only made Micheal angrier and attack her again. Thor and Loki were unable to help Eve, each fighting with several of Micheal's men. Noticing them struggling Eve threw one of her knives at a mercenary about to stab Loki from behind. Her aim was perfect and the man feel at Loki's feet. Loki looked over and caught Eve's eye, giving her a half smile. Before Eve could examine the gesture, Micheal renewed his attacks.

Eve realized that while she could beat Micheal in a fight, there was no way the three of them would survive this attack with the numbers so uneven. Dropping under one of Micheal's attacks, Eve managed to reach the two princes, who had been forced near the whole in the wall. Poe took the momentary break in action to fly out the window ahead of them and disappeared below sight.

"Boys I hope you aren't scared of heights" Eve said grabbing the back of Loki and Thor's shirts.

"Poe! Ego præcipio tibi, ut muto" Eve's words were lased with power as she shoved the two princes out the window. They both gave a startled yell before being cut off. Micheal realizing Eve was about to leave, tried to attack Eve one last time. Eve blocked once more, but was still focusing on the spell she had just cast. Micheal used this weakness and was able to land a hit to her side with his sword Eve regained her balance shoving Micheal away, and refused to show any pain even though she was sure her side was bleeding.

"This has been fun, brother. Until next time" Eve took a backward step over the edge never breaking eye contact with Micheal.

Micheal lunged after her, but was only able to grab the air where Eve had been a moment before. A giant form rose up in front of him with Loki and Thor holding on to it's back for dear life. Eve was sitting behind its head holding two horns, and pulled away directing it toward the Bifrost.

"Shapeshifters" Micheal spat out in the same tone one would refer to vermin. "Well played, sister. Well played."

**Hope you liked it! Please send me any thoughts or questions! I do plan on involving the other Avengers, actually (spoiler) they are only a couple of chapters away. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**


	9. Chapter 9

"We're on a dragon!" Thor exclaimed.

"Poe is a dragon?!" Loki yelled gripping on to one of the spikes rising from Poe's newly shifted back.

"Technically, no Poe is not. But for the sake of time, sure Poe is a dragon." Eve didn't turn around from where she was sitting to address the two princes. She understood their shock, Poe just changed from an abnormally large bird to a creature resembling a mythical creature. The myth of dragons did likely originate from Poe's kind. There weren't any other giant flying lizards with a love for fire in any of the realms that she had visited. There was also a strong possibility Poe was likely the last of his kind. Even if there were others the chance that they had also found a magician powerful enough to bond with was almost nonexistent. Retaining this form, which was ruffly the length of two horse, required a huge amount of magic. Even after only a few minutes, Eve could feel her magic fatiguing.

Eve brought Poe to a stop at the end of the Bifrost just in front of the main building where Heimdall would be.

"We can't just let you leave" Thor said climbing off Poe and taking a step away from the giant beast. "You have no where to go, do you?"

"I'll be fine. You need me to leave. Micheal will be on his way, he will only leave if there is no hope of finding me here."

"He didn't used to want to kill you" Loki stated descending from Poe avoiding eye contact keeping a hand on Poe's side stroking the scales.

"Things change, but that has always been a constant. He used to just be a lot better at hiding it. Micheal has wanted me dead since the day he was born. Only now his master has let him off his leash. He's a rabid dog. If I stay here, he will start attacking anyone and everyone."

"You can't run for forever. Sooner or later you are going to have to stop." Thor said running a hand over his face.

"I have no plans to" Eve said looking down the rainbow bridge. She turned around and approached Poe leaning her forehead against his she murmured, "Gratias tibi. Carissime."

Poe began to shift back down to his normal raven shape. Loki did notice as he changed that if you looked closely at Poe's feathers they appeared to still be delicate scales. Once he was fully shifted Poe flew over to Eve and perched on her shoulder. The past hour had exhausted the shape shifter.

With Poe safely back to his normal self, Eve squared her shoulders and entered the main structure of the Bifrost. Heimdall wasn't surprised to see the trio who entered his domain.

"Your brother approaches. I would not wait long." Heimdall said turning his gaze to Eve.

"Give me a lift and I'll be happy to get the hell out of this realm" Eve responded circling the room, but was stopped by Loki standing nearby.

"You're hurt" Loki said noticing the growing dark spot on Eve's side.

"It's just a scratch. Don't get yourself worked up on my account," Eve turned away from Loki trying to hide her wound.

Loki moved around Eve grabbing her arm to hold her still before reaching out to examine her wound. It was much deeper than Eve was letting on, and Loki didn't like the amount of blood she was loosing. "She's going to need medical attention. I do not think another battle is an option right now Thor."

Thor looked at the door to see indeed there was a group of horses which had reached the far end of the bridge and asked, "Heimdall, if you send us away will you be ok here?"

"What do you mean us?!" Eve exclaimed.

"Your father is also on his way with your friends with aid. I will not loose this bridge again" Heimdall said pointedly facing away from where Loki stood.

"We could fight, but I have a feeling at the moment that would be close to suicide for Eve. If we leave Micheal will loose interest with this realm. Eve you made that clear. I have a plan to find us sanctuary, but you are not going to like it" Thor said turning back to Eve and Loki.

"Again there is no us" Eve made a gesture between the three of them. "There's me and Poe. And you two here happy in Asgard."

"Please brother don't tell me that your best plan is really to take us there. This is going to end in a bloodbath." Loki ignored Eve addressing Thor.

"They won't harm you. But I won't force you to go, I need an answer now. We are running out of time" Thor responded.

Looking outside and seeing that Micheal was almost outside, Loki looked over meeting Eve's angry eyes and said, "Heimdall open the bridge. Let's go see the avengers."

**It's short, but it sets up the next phase of the story. I promised the Avengers would be in here. The explanation about Eve's past is going to be in one of the next few chapters maybe not the next, but definitely soon. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know any comments or questions!**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been a while but this is my longest chapter yet. As always any comments or questions are welcome!**

Steve Rogers woke to the sound of Jarvis' voice at 3 in the morning.

"Mr. Rogers, there is a situation on the roof that requires your attention." The A.I. even managed to sound apologetic for waking him. However, Steve had been living in the tower long enough to know that a "situation" usually involved one of three scenarios. One, someone was trying to kill an Avenger. Two, an Avenger was trying to kill someone else. Or his personal favorite, at least two Avengers were trying to kill each other.

Out of bed in a matter of moments, Steve threw on a shirt that had been discarded on the floor and began to run to the elevator. It immediately opened, making Steve once again thank God that Tony had invented the AI. JARVIS was Steve's favorite invention in the future, not that he would ever admit that to Tony. Tony was already full of himself, and Steve had no intentions of adding to the inventors ego.

Reaching the roof, the elevator's doors opened. The scene before him took Steve a moment to comprehend. First both Clint and Tony were suited up and had their weapons drawn at the three newcomers. Normally this would have been enough to help Steve understand what side of the situation he was on, however the person standing between the two Avengers and their target was Thor. It appeared all three of the possible situations were taking place, because as Steve hesitated a girl stepped out from behind Thor brandishing her own sword.

Steve had to admit that she was beautiful. Her hair seemed to almost cast its own light in the darkness. Steve immediately thought that she had an almost angelic quality about her. This idea was crushed when the girl raised her sword at Tony and made an animalistic snarl. It was easy to see this situation was about to explode.

"Stop!" Steve rushed forward and put himself between the two sides. "What the Hell is going on here?"

"Thor's lost his mind!" Tony's fail to comment on the soldiers language alarmed Steve more than seeing three members of his team about to come to blows.

"He brought Loki back!" Clint spoke up gesturing behind Thor.

Sure enough as Steve's eyes adjusted to the night, he realized one of the shapes behind Thor was Loki. The would-be king looked much less intimidating now. He clearly had lost some weight and didn't appear aggressive, even with Tony's gun a few feet way. Instead Loki grimaced, raised his hand in a half wave, and muttered a awkward "Hi".

This only served to reignite Clint who drew back the string on his bow, "Start talking now Thor or I am going to do us all a favor and shoot down your brother."

"Calm down! We need sanctuary, and medical attention. You know I wouldn't have come here with him if it wasn't important."

"I wasn't overly fond of the idea myself," Loki spoke up from behind Thor.

"You weren't 'overly fond'! You don't get an opinion. You should be rotting in a jail cell right now." Clint began turning more and more red. Before Steve could do anything, Clint let loose his arrow directly at Loki's head. It never made is farther than a foot from the bow. The arrow stopped, hovered for a second, then burst into flames forcing Clint to jump back to avoid being burned.

Everything stopped for a moment as the men realized what had just happened. Steve looked at Loki expecting that he was the one who preformed the magic. However, Loki was looking at the girl and Steve realized she burnt the arrow.

"This went about as well as I thought it would. But I think its time for someone to call Dr. Banner." The girl was clearly mad, because the last thing this situation needed was the Hulk. But as she took a step forward Steve realized she didn't want Bruce here for the Hulk, she wanted Bruce here to be a doctor. There was a dark stain that covered most of her side and was slowly growing.

The girl collapsed, but Loki was there in an instant to catch her.

* * *

Eve woke up in a white room. Sitting up she looked around. There was nothing else in the room besides the bed she was currently laying on and a camera blinking in the corner. The Avengers had decided she was a big enough threat to be locked up apparently, even when she was unconscious.

Her side still throbbed with every movement, but it was thankfully rapped and appeared clean. Someone had changed her clothes because she was currently wearing sweats and a thin shirt that allowed easy access to her side. Eve didn't expect that any doctor's from Earth would be able to treat her kind, but she was willing to bet a mutate genius with rage issues was able to figure out the basic concepts carried over from one species to the next. Loosing enough blood was almost universally a guaranteed death sentence. The only place that didn't apply was on a hidden moon where its reclusive population had no form of blood in their system. Instead they relied completely on electrical pulses to live.

The door opened with a hiss and both Dr. Banner and Steve Rogers came into Eve's room.

"You're awake," Dr. Banner said with a small smile. He made his way across the room and stopped right in front of Eve. "I need to check your wounds."

Eve nodded to show her consent, moving her arm so that the doctor had room to peal off her bandages. She wasn't surprised at the hand sized slash running across her torso, but it had been a long time since she had been unable to heal her own wound with magic. Eve found it sad that a man with his temperament became a force of nature when angry. Then again maybe the only reason he had any control of the Hulk was because of who he was as Bruce.

"We need to talk about what you are doing here," Steve broke Eve's train of thought.

"I should have kept sleeping," Eve said with a half smile to Bruce. Looking at Bruce's questioning face Eve continued, "People are so much easier to deal with when you aren't awake."

"Then you aren't facing anything." Steve had positioned himself with his back to the wall by the door.

Eve looked over giving him a half smile, "I think everyone in the room knows dreams reveal your darkest secrets. It's the world we face everyday that's a lie."

"It's only a lie if you make it one."

"Captain, you're not naïve enough to believe that you really have any control over this world. Are you?" Steve's face darkened toward Eve. Clearly she was not making friends here.

Bruce sensed the growing tension, quickly finishing re-bandaged Eve's side and backed away to join his friend by the door. Eve may be his patient at the moment, but she was also a stranger with magic powers and unknown intentions.

Eve let out a long sigh laying back down to stare out the ceiling. She was vaguely aware that Steve had begun to talk again. Looking into the whiteness Eve realized she had a choice, run or stay. It would be so easy to run. Eve had become very good at it. Running from her problems. Running from her past. Running from any hope at having a future. But she was so tired of running and fighting alone.

"-protect the entire Earth." Eve heard Steve finished his speech with all the patriot glory she would expect from Captain America. Standing up to face the two men Eve took a deep breath, and stopped being able to breath.

Despite her wounded side Eve found herself bent over trying to cough the liquid out of her lungs. Bruce was at her side in an instant, but was unable to do anything other than hold her hair. There is a special type of panic Eve always felt when she was in water. To her people large bodies of water were avoided at all costs. Slowly Eve calmed down and was faced with her white sheets being stained with a black liquid. There was no hiding this from the two Avengers.

"Is it from your side?" Bruce questioned.

"No, no this is... is nothing serious." Eve was aware that no one believed her. What she wouldn't give for Loki's silver tongue at this moment. If only she had met Loki under different circumstances, they would have been able to do anything. Taking a careful measured breath Eve stood back up and faced Steve. "I have no plans to hurt anyone. I would leave now if I thought that was an option and never return. But it isn't anymore. I want to make a deal. I have information about someone who will invade this planet. This isn't another Loki. He isn't driven by emotion that will lead to his end. I will tell you everything I know about him, and in return I want sanctuary."

Steve gave a slow nod, "We will need to know who you are. I won't force you to share anything that you don't wish to, but we need to understand who we are going into business with.

"I was going to have to anyway. I didn't expect the idiot princes to let me have my privacy for much longer, but-" Eve nodded toward the stained sheets "that stays between us for now."

"Very well, but let me try to help." Bruce said as he examined the black liquid. It didn't match the color of Eve's blood. He was leaning toward either a poison or magic as the source.

"I know what ails me."

"Then we have a deal-" Steve was interrupted by Eve.

"I want Loki pardoned on Earth."

Both Steve and Bruce began to give cries of objection, and Eve raised her hand to stop them. "My information is good enough to buy that."

"We'll see." All three turned to see Black Widow who had been silently observing from the other side of the door.

"Clint isn't going to like it," Bruce said.

Natasha nodded, "I'll talk to him. If it's a choice between the end of the world and putting up with Loki. We can deal with another over sized ego in the tower for now."

"So we have a deal," Eve was quick to put on her normal facade of energy. "But I'm only doing this once so get everyone together. We have a lot to talk about."


End file.
